


The Power Within

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Allura, Hurt Castle of lions, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda of Keith centric, No pairings - Freeform, allura is healing, haggar is lightning, hunk is earth, hurt coran, keith is fire, lance is water, more to come - Freeform, pidge is nature, shiro is air, some galra can use lightning but not all okay, the paladins have elemental powers, zarkon is lightning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: ( A/N: So I'm pretty sure this idea has been done before, although I haven't read any fics using this trope, I'm hoping its not overdone. I kind of just thought about it when I was working on another fic idea.Also this was supposed to be a oneshot, but I'm thinking about adding more to it. We'll see.)Along with becoming paladins of voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Lance all gain elements based on their lions. Each has their own struggles to overcome in order to not only fly their lions, but control their elements as well.(Summary: Ch.2- Training accidents happen and oh hey there's a meteor shower where there's not supposed to be one )





	1. Water, Earth, Fire, Wind, Nature

**Author's Note:**

> I did a fast edit so I'm hoping I caught most of the mistakes, if not I apologize in advance!

Keith was sitting on Red’s paw just staring at his own hand for the longest time contemplating just how he got to this point. It was only two weeks ago that they found the blue lion, went sailing through space, found a ten-thousand-year-old princess, found the other lions, and saved a planet of aliens. Yeah all that was a lot, but the same day that the paladins were assigned to their lions, they were also given powers of their own.

_“Now that you have found the lions and formed Voltron, there is something else you need to know.” Allura had said. They were all sitting on the training deck floor looking up at her. “Each lion comes with a gift of an element. Shiro, the black lion represents freedom and flight, so you will have the power over air._

_ “Pidge, the green lion represents the forest and knowledge, so you will have the power over nature. Hunk, you are a gentle giant just like the yellow lion. Yellow represents strength and dependability, so you will have the power over terrain. Lance, the blue lion is calm and caring, so you will have the power over water._

_“Keith, the red lion is wild and fierce, yet protective of his friends. You will have the power of fire. You have been given the most difficult lion and element I’m afraid.”_

_Keith gave her a determined nod before she called to Coran who pulled at his mustache with a smile. Coran slid to a sudden stop between Pidge and Lance placing a seed into Pidge’s hand and a glass of water in Lance’s. _

_“Where were you hiding this?” Lance asked, but Coran gave his signature smile before looking up at the ceiling._

_“Drop the terrain.” Coran called out. _

_Within seconds a massive sky-blue boulder smashed into the ground in front of Hunk startling him into standing._

_“Coran are you crazy!” Hunk shouted out. “You could have killed me.”_

_“Nonsense, the castle knew where you were sitting.” Coran said_

_“You must all learn to control your elements as well as pilot your lions. Certain Galra, like Zarkon have abilities as well.”_

_“Wait, I thought you said these came with the lions.” Lance asked._

_“Your individual elements, yes. But Galrans and Alteans have their own special abilities not related to voltron. Some Galra can create lightening while some Alteans, like me, we can heal and if we get to someone fast enough, even bring them back to life.”_

_“You can bring people back to life?” Hunk asked wide eyed._

_Allura gave a nod. “If I am fast enough that is. Now let us continue. Pidge that seed is from a flower called the Juniberry. It was my favorite growing up on Altea. You will need grow it just as it is. Hunk, you will need to break the piece of Calio stone sitting before you,”_

_“You want me to break this boulder? I, listen princess I appreciate that you think I’m physically strong, well I guess I kind of am, but what I mean is I’m not Superman or the Avatar.”_

_ “What is superman and avatar?” Allura asked._

_“They’re fictional characters on Earth.” Pidge said. “Please continue.”_

_ “Right.” Allura said with furrowed brows that relaxed. “Lance, I think it’s clear for you to manipulate the water given to you. As for you, Keith, you’ll have to create your own fire and Shiro you will have the air around you.”_

_ “Easy, I’ll be splashing this water in no time.” Lance said staring into the glass of water._

_Allura sent a look to Coran. “I believe Lance and Keith will have the most difficult time.”_

_ “Hey!” Lance cried._

_ “I’m betting Pidge will be first.” Coran said. They all looked to Pidge glaring down at the seed in her palm with a slowly reddening face. “Or maybe not.”_

_ There was a slight breeze in the room and the group turned around to Shiro who was standing still eyes closed as he concentrated. His white of hair was moving and they could all feel the gentle wisps of the air moving around them. Allura lit up as they watched Shiro’s body slowly lift from the floor. Shiro opened his eyes and gave them all a smile._

Keith sighed. Two weeks and Shiro is the only one to even access his element. It was becoming more frustrating by the day as Keith tried to get his fire to come out, but no matter how angry or calm he was, he would always be overwhelmed with fear as memories rose to the surface.

He laid on his back staring up Red, hoping she would give him all the answers, but she was silent. At least he wasn’t alone. Lance and Pidge were losing their cool more so than Keith. Hunk settled to just talking to the blue rock every day, even naming it Bluey to try and coax it into breaking on its own.

“Just laying around isn’t going to bring out your fire.” Allura’s voice echoed in the hanger. Keith just closed his eyes. Allura meant well, but she was being overbearing. She had expected them to all be able to use their powers by the end of the first day. When that didn’t happen, she started giving them training that would put them in near death experiences or completely relax them. The rollercoaster was doing nothing to help.

When he heard her walk out, he sat up and stretched before hopping off of Red’s paw. He stared up at the lion for a moment before leaving the room.

Pidge yelled, throwing the seed across the room and sprawling on the couch in the lounge. “I hate plants. Nature. The outside. I’m an indoor person, I love technology. Why am I forced to have plants as my element? Why can’t I have magnetism or control over electronics?”

Pidge looked over at Lance as he knelt in front of the table with the same glass of water sitting on it. He tried flirting with it again earlier and was now staring at it using his fingers to make a square like a photographer would before taking a picture. Lance hummed and rubbed his chin.

“I just don’t get it Pidge. It sounds cool to be able swish water around in the air, but I just can’t even get it to move.”

Pidge sat up. “Try this. Stare at the water.”

Lance did so.

“Now concentrate really hard. Picture it moving like waves in the ocean.”

Lance narrowed his eyes and there was slight movement in the water. “I think it’s working Pidge, keep talking.”

“The waves are getting bigger and bigger until they splash onto the beach.”

The water giggled around and Lance lit up with a smile turning his head to look at Pidge. “Did you see that?”

Pidge had a smirk on her face as she shook the table with her foot again making the water shake.

“That’s not funny!” Lance shouted as Pidge laughed.

“What are you two doing?” Allura snapped walking in. “You should be practicing.”

“We are Allura, we just…this isn’t easy.” Pidge sighed. “Maybe earthlings can’t use the lion’s elements.”

“Nonsense. It doesn’t matter what planet you are from, once the lion chooses you, it gifts you with the powers. Besides, Shiro is able to manipulate air with no problem and he’s from Earth.”

“Yeah, but he’s Shiro, he can do anything.” Lance said looking down.

“Then maybe you should talk to him, in fact why don’t we all meet on the training deck. I’ll call the other paladins down there.” Allura said walking out of the room. Both teens let out a sigh.

All five paladins met on the training deck where Hunk had already been trying to break the rock with no luck. When Allura and Coran joined them, she had a big smile on her face.

“I feel that today is the day.” The paladins looked uneasily between each other as Allura continued. “Shiro would you mind telling them how you control the air?”

Shiro scratched the back of his head. “I’m not really sure myself. I just picture myself flying and letting go and it just came to me.”

“That’s not really helpful. I’ve tried picturing plants and them growing, but I don’t get anything from this seed.” Pidge said holding it up. “Shiro is an experienced pilot, with a steady head on his shoulders so of course it’s easier for him to imagine himself flying and then doing it I don’t even garden or go outside enough to see plants.”

Keith’s eyes widen. “Allura you said this flower was from Altea right?”

“Yes, the Juniberry.”

“Pidge have you seen a picture of it all?” Keith asked and Pidge shook her head. “I think that’s part of your problem. You picture earth plant life not Altean ones. I bet if you knew what they looked like, when they grow, you’ll have a better understanding of it.”

“That’s… a really good idea.” Pidge said. “Allura?”

“Coran, can you show Pidge a picture of the flower?” Allura asked.

“Of course, princess, just a tick.” Coran said pulling out a large pad out of nowhere. Pidge didn’t even want to know where he had been hiding it. Coran typed on it for a moment then a hologram appeared of a field of dark pink, three petal flowers. Pidged looked over the flower closely then straightened up and looked at the seed in her hand.

She stared at it for a moment, her brow furrowing as she pictured the flower. Both Coran and Allura leaned in staring at her. Pidge took a deep breath and the seed cracked open. Pidge stared wide as a green stem slowly grew up and a bulb formed. Slowly, the bulb changed colors as it opened up to three petals.

Pidge whooped and jumped in the air as Allura congratulated her. Pidge smiled. “We need to put it somewhere safe.”

“I have just the spot! Come along number five.” Coran said running out of the training deck with Pidge on his heels.

Allura spun with a smile ready to get the others when she noticed Hunk sitting with a pout in front of the boulder.

“How am I so supposed to break a rock this big?” Hunk asked.

“You try punching it?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, and guess what it hurts.” Hunk said shaking his hand out. “All I got out of it was bruised and bloody knuckles.”

“Did you picture the rock broken while you punched it?” Keith asked.

“Or picture it turning into pebbles.” Lance added.

“I did all that. Nothing has worked.” Hunk said with a sigh. “Maybe Bluey just wants to stay to whole.”

Shiro hummed raising his eyebrows. “Maybe it’s not breaking because your heart isn’t in it.”

“You want to put his heart in the piece of terrain?” Allura asked in shock.

“No, it’s an expression. To put your heart into it means to put in a lot of effort.” Shiro explained.

“Hunk, you’re supposed to be trying!” Allura said in both a worried and angry tone,

“But I am.” Hunk said softly.

“Allura wait, you’re both missing what I meant.” Shiro said. “I have no doubt that Hunk is putting in all his effort into learning to control earth, but Hunk is a gentle person remember. Hunk, I think your problem is that in your heart you don’t want to hurt something even if it’s a rock.”

“So, smashing it is the wrong way to go about it.” Keith added.

“Right, so instead, why don’t you try pushing it.” Shiro suggested.

Hunk looked down for a moment, before getting up to his feet. He took a deep breath placing his hands on the boulder and closed his eyes. He could push a boulder, no problem, except it weighed a ton.

_“No don’t think like that. I can do it._” Hunk took another deep breath and pushed with his legs and took a step, then another and another. Hunk was pushing the boulder across the floor with ease. He smiled then, pushed with his arms, sliding the boulder halfway across the room. Hunk stared wide eyed at his outstretched palms then to his friends who all seemed just as surprised as he was.

“I did it.” Hunk laughed with teary eyes.

“Hunk, I knew you could do it.” Allura said with a smile.

Shiro looked to Keith and Lance. “Alright you guys who’s next?”

The two gave each other slight glares before both stating. “I am.”

“Wait your turn mullet.” Lance snapped.

“Fine go ahead, cargo pilot.”

“I’m a fighter pilot!” Lance squeaked.

“Enough. Lance bring your water.” Shiro said with a sigh. “How have you been trying to do it?”

“Well at first I tried to do the moves off avatar, then I just tried pretending to do ninja moves with it, but that didn’t work. So, I pictured myself on the beach with waves and the sounds. I’m trying to make the water move, but it’s just not cooperating.”

Shiro chuckled. “Lance how much water is that cup?”

Lance looked down at the glass of water. “I don’t a few ounces.”

“About fourteen ounces.” Pidge said entering the room. “Allura, Coran is putting the flower in some sort of case in your room.”

“Thank you, Pidge.” Allura said with a smile.

“Right so fourteen ounces.” Shiro said, getting Lance’s attention back. “You’re picturing entire ocean when you should be thinking about a glass of water. You’re not wanting to make waves with it, Lance, at least not yet. You just want to move the water from the cup.”

“Try making it into a ball.” Hunk added making the motion with his hands. “Like when you roll dough for making cookies.”

“That’s a great idea Hunk.” Shiro said. “Lance don’t overthink it or imagine something too big. Take a breath and focus.”

“Okay. I got this.” Lance said staring at the water, glaring at it when it didn’t move.

“Maybe using your hand will help.” Hunk said taking the glass. “I’ll hold this for you.”

Lance let out a huff, but did what he was instructed. Using his hands, he closed his eyes and pictured himself in his mom’s kitchen with his siblings on Christmas Eve making cookies together. The laughter filled his ear as he rolled a ball of cookie dough with Marco to his right and their mom to his left.

Lance opened his eyes finding a ball of water hovering between his hands. He smiled.

“Good job, Lance.” Shiro said.

“Hah, I knew I could do it.” Lance smirked and the water dropped splashing all over his shoes. “Aw man.”

There was laughter all around as Lance pouted.

Shiro looked to Keith who had a small smirk on his lips. “Alright Keith you’re up.”

“Yeah, mullet, what seems to be blocking your mystical powers of fire.” Lance said wiggling his fingers in the air. “Scared you might singe your mullet into a normal hair style.”

“Knock it off.” Keith snapped.

“Enough you two.” Shiro said rubbing his face. “Keith, it’s your turn. What do you think your problem is?”

“I’m not sure. I tried picturing fire, I talked to red or at least I tried to, and I even tried it while training my martial arts with the gladiator.”

“I knew he watched avatar.” Lance snickered.

Keith only sent him a glare. “Sometimes it feels like there’s warmth in the palm of my hand but when I try to bring it out it disappears. Anger doesn’t work, neither does being calm.”

“Have you tried being happy?” Lance snorted.

“Lance, enough with the jokes, this is serious.” Allura snapped making Lance pout, but she ignored the look. “Keith are you by chance scared of fire?”

“No.” Keith said crossing his arms.

Shiro’s eyebrow’s lifted. “Keith-”

“I’m not scared of fire.” Keith snapped.

“I hear denial.” Lance sung to Pidge.

“Lance, I swear if you don’t shut your mouth, I’ll shut it for you.” Keith yelled.

Lance only smirked. “Oh, sounds like someone’s getting defensive. Are you sure you’re not a little scared of fire? Does making smores make your tremble in your boots?”

Keith moved forward, but Shiro stepped between the two before a fight broke out. “Keith cool off, Lance leave.”

“Hey I’m just trying to help.” Lance said. “If we get him pissed off enough maybe fire will shoot from his mouth. You know like a dragon.”

“What is a dragon?” Allura asked.

“It’s a made-up creature that, depending on the culture, either hoards gold, shoots fire from its mouth, guard princesses, and a lot of other things. There are many different types of dragons, good and bad.” Pidge gave a brief explanation.

“Earthlings have quite the imagination.” Coran spoke up.

“When did you get back?” Pidge said with a start.

“Hm, about the time Lance broke his water.” Coran said.

“Focus!” Shiro sighed looking at Keith. “Come on Keith, is there anything else?”

“No.” Keith huffed and suddenly the alarm sounded.

“We’ll have to continue this later.” Allura said as she and Coran raced out of the room. Shiro grabbed Keith’s arms before he could join the others running out.

“Keith, does this have to do with your father?” Shiro asked and he felt Keith’s muscles tense up.

“We have to get moving.” Keith snapped pulling his arm away.

A distress signal had sounded for a nearby vessel carrying supplies to a planet in need of food. It had been attacked by a Galra ship and was being plundered while the occupants were captured and tied up. It took an hour for the lions to destroy the Galra ship before any of the supplies made it on board. The remaining Galra managed to escape in jets leaving the paladins to free the Boraki. There were short purple creatures with three arms, each with four fingers, and an oval head that had three eyes with a tiny nose and a large mouth.

The paladins helped them sort through their supplies, salvaging what they could then guide them to their destination. A dying planet call Serres. The Galra had stripped the planet of most of its resources leaving the bare minimum for the remaining colonies. The Boraki were allies with the Serrians and were transporting them to another planet that they could live on. The process was slow since the Boraki had few ships to provide such huge transports and were having to send resources in between trips to keep the remaining Serrians alive.

“We have to do something.” Lance said. They were in their lions surrounding the supply ship with the castle flying behind them. The planet before them, completely brown from dried up oceans and forests.

“We will.” Allura responded. “First let’s get these supplies to the Serrians, then we’ll come up with a plan.”

They entered the atmosphere and allowed the Boraki to guided them to the last of the colonies on the desert like land. Allura landed the castle next to the supply ship and the lions landed around it. In the distance, a little over a mile or so was a cluster of tents. When they stepped on to the land, creatures no taller than Pidge covered in patchy greenish brown fur with long drooping ears came forward. Their faces humanoid in shape except for their eyes which were square and solid green. They also had long tails with spiked tips.

“They remind me when my dog had mange.” Lance said quietly. Shiro glanced at Lance ready to reprimand him, but saw the deep frown and sadness in the blue paladin’s eyes. He wasn’t being snarky, but stating a fact. These creatures looked ill.

“Mitotti.” The Boraki commander, Gho, stated making a strange sign with his hand over his head.

“Gho,” The creature, Mitotti, returned the gesture. “Were your travels safe?”

The Serrians had wavy voice almost like it was talking in front of a fan. Gho, shook his head. “It was far from it, but Volton came to our had and have come to yours as well.”

“Voltron…could be?” Mitotti took a hesitant step forward and Allura smiled bowing her head.

“Yes. I am princess Allura from Altea and these are the paladins of Voltron. Gho has informed us of your situation and we wish to help.”

“How can you help? Our planet is already dead. Our people are suffering. Where were you three deca-phoebs ago?”

“Silence, Krevetti.” Mitotti snapped. “They are here now, that is what matters. Forgive my brother.”

“I should be the one to apologize.” Allura said. “I fear Voltron’s absence has caused much strife to the universe, but we will set things right.”

“I believe you princess.” Mitotti said. “We will speak more after we deliver the supplies. There are many who are hungry. We have gone many movements without nutrients.”

“Movements?” Allura gasped

Gho dropped his head. “Our last two supply ships were intercepted by the Galra. They took everything and everyone, then destroyed the ship. My people were going to cease anymore supply runs, but this crew you see before all volunteered to attempt one last supply transport. We could not allow our friends to starve waiting for us to move them to safety. We would die fighting the Galra to get here.”

“Oh, Gho,” Mitotti said softly. “I am so sorry.”

Gho shook his head. “You are our friends, our allies for thousands of years. We could not allow this to happen to you.”

“Thank you, Gho.” Mitotti said bowing.

Shiro stood next to Allura. “Gho and his crew are tired. Why don’t you leave transporting the supplies to us and take the Borakis back to rest? We can do the rest.”

“No way!” Mitotti’s brother shouted.

“Krevetti, correct?” Allura asked.

“Yes.”

“Krevetti, would you mind assisting us. We are unfamiliar with the Serrian written language and could use your help in separating the supplies into each lion.” Allura asked.

Krevetti’s tail twitched side to side. “Um, sure.”

“Very well, Gho, please follow us. Krevetti, do not be rude to our guests.” Mitotti said.

“Let’s get started.” Shiro said.

It took two vargas to get the supplies separated in the lions. Red carried the food, Green had medical supplies, and Blue carried the water. Yellow and Black stayed back in the castle as they flew closer to what was more like a settlement then a cluster of colonies. According to Krevetti, there were over two thousand occupants left to be transported. It would only take one more trip. The supply ship wasn’t big enough to take them all, or else they would, but with the castle it could be possible. Allura was already bringing up the idea to Mitotti, who turn out to be the queen of the Serrian people. She refused to leave until everyone was evacuated first.

Once the lions landed closer, the healthiest of the Serrians helped unload the lions, making the work three times faster. Food was quickly passed and was be prepped for cooking so Hunk joined in to help. Lance and Keith helped run water to different tents while Pidge and Shiro helped those in need of medicine. Coran and Allura in the meantime talked politics with both Mitotti and Gho.

A line for food formed and the paladins eventually found themselves helping serve the food, with Hunk behind them helping cook it. The line seemed never ending, but it was the only way to keep the food evenly dispersed among so many Serrians. Something the paladins took note of was that there was no fighting or impatience. The Serrians waited calmly for their turn, thanking the paladins and the Boraki’s for their help. Even though so many were starving, they each waited their turn. Nobody trying to cut in line or fight. It was a sight to see.

It also made the line go faster and smoother. When the line finally finished, the sun had long set and the paladins were exhausted. Lance eyed a bowl of the weird liquid with what they assumed vegetables and meat. He reached for the bowl when Keith slapped his hand.

“Hey!”

“If you’re hungry go back to the castle and eat there. The Serrians need this more than us.” Keith snapped.

Lance let out a huff. “I know.”

“Paladins, we’re returning to the castle for now.” Coran said with Allura next looking weary next to him.

They piled into the lions and flew back to the castle, but before they could sleep, Allura had them all meet in the lounge.

“Tomorrow, Gho will be contacting his leaders about transporting the remaining Serrians.” Allura said.

“But their ship isn’t big enough.” Hunk said.

“Unless, we’ll be helping them.” Pidge added seeing where this was going already.

“That is correct.” Allura said. “The supply ship can carry three hundred and the Castleship will carry the rest. It will be crowded, but the trip will only be three quintants. This planet is dead and Mitotti fears her people will not last much longer. They are species that is used to cold forests and rivers. The sudden change in the climate has put a strain on those who have remained.”

“What exactly did the Galra do to this place?” Keith asked.

“The water from this planet had a mineral in it that helped heal sick and injured Serrians. The Galra took it for their own soldiers. The trees grew fruit that when eaten gave temporary speed and strength to the consumer. So, the Galra extracted the trees and took them elsewhere.”

“The Galra just took their entire ecosystem?” Pidge asked in shock. “How is that possible?”

“When it comes to destruction, the Galra are experts.” Coran said.

“When do we leave?” Keith asked.

“We’ll load both ships up tomorrow and hopefully by nightfall we’ll be ready to fly.” Allura said. “We should have at least two lions flying with the supply ship at all times as well.”

“Then we should get our rest.” Shiro said. “Hunk and I will fly our lions the first quintant. Lance and Pidge will take the second. Keith and I will take the third. As for tomorrow, Keith and Lance, you two will be in charge of loading supplies. Pidge I need you to assign rooms for everyone, even if you have to put some in pool and med bay, we need to make sure everyone has a spot on this ship.

“Hunk you’re in charge of food. We only need a few days’ worth, but I want you plan for it to stretch for five days just in case. Coran will get the ship ready for departure. Allura and I will rotate between you all.”

With their orders in place, the paladins went to the rooms to rest while they can. The next few days were going to be long.

Despite their constant bickering, Keith and Lance managed to get a good flow going in reloading the new supplies and transporting them to the Castle of Lions. It took them three trips since there was added items such as the Serrian history and law books, some ancient artifacts of their people, and a single tree sapling that the Galra managed to overlook. They had to keep that safe. Plus, they had to store the Serrian’s tents, all labeled by name with their family’s supplies wrapped inside.

Lance couldn’t believe an entire family’s home, their possessions, could fit in a wrapped tent tarp. All his sister’s shoes wouldn’t fit into that. Lance kept the sad thought to himself as he carefully placed each balled up tent in place. Keith did the same.

Pidge ran the Castle’s blueprints in her computer and spent the night before programming a system to automatically place the Serrians in the castle in the most efficient and safe way possible. She of course had to use numbers, but it worked out giving each Serrian a number and location where they would be sleeping for the trips.

There were only so many rooms available, each only being able to hold four Serrians, so between those and ballroom, lounge, training deck, the stasis bay and the pool, she had to fit seventeen hundred Serrians. Allura then gave up her room so that at least twelve could sleep in there. Which gave Pidge the idea of letting the Serrians use their personal quarters. The paladins could sleep in their lions or the hangers. In the end she made room for every single one of them.

Hunk made an inventory with the food and a strict menu, going over it with the Boraki and Serrians that would be helping in the kitchen. Between the supply ship’s delivery and the castle’s own food, Hunk made a meal plan that served breakfast, lunch, and dinner, plus one snack for six days for everybody in both ships. He also calculated for food being dropped or messed up and having to be remade. All they had to do was start prepping. So, by the time they leave, they would either have eaten or will eat once they get into space. Either way Hunk had first lion duty so he wanted to make sure everything was ready by that point.

Coran ended up finishing prepping the castle to go and started helping Hunk in the kitchen while Shiro jumped between Lance and Keith, leaving Allura to stay and help Pidge. With the group effort, they were ready to leave by sundown.

Tired, but determined, Allura took her place on the bridge with Keith, Lance and Pidge in their designated seats. Allura made the announcement of them departing first with supply ship and lions second. Within minutes they were flying through space heading to the Serrians new home.

The first quintant went off without a hitch. No signs of galra, everyone had food, and even some entertainment. Since the paladins still needed to train, Pidge and Lance took the opportunity to gather the two hundred children to the ballroom. Pidge showed off growing a plant from a seed while Lance put on a display of his water tricks. Well really it was just him dropping his water then bringing it back pretending to do it on purpose.

The kids were pleased enough with it and the parents seemed to appreciate the effort. Keith either stayed in red or in the bridge to avoid being around so many people. Lance didn’t let the ammo slip either. Calling Keith out on it every chance he got.

The second quintant, Shiro and Hunk spent half the time sleeping, while Pidge and Lance annoyed each other in space to keep from getting bored. Keith spent most of his time in red’s hanger training and trying to get his fire to come out. It was the only safe place to do it. Besides Keith enjoyed the quiet. Shiro ended up on the bridge where Coran took over flying so Allura could get some rest. Hunk ended up in his favorite spot. The kitchen.

The third quintant seemed to be going the same way. A calm journey through space with Keith flying Red and Shiro back in Black on either side of the supply ship. Keith was enjoying the quietness of Red. He leaned back in his seat letting Red fly on autopilot for the moment. Shiro was enjoying the peace and quiet as well. So many aliens cramped together was bad enough especially when Shiro had to make his way through them talking to those who thanked him and the paladins.

Everything was going smooth until a few vargas later when the alarms started going off. Keith and Shiro straightened up in their lions as Allura’s face came up on their screens.

“There’s a Galran warship heading this way.” Allura said.

“How long?” Shiro asked.

“We have just ticks. The others will be out there soon.” Allura said.

To the right Keith could spot the warship gaining on them before a glint of fighter jets departing to attack.

“We have incoming.” Keith said pulling his lion to face them.

“Keith can you hold the off until the others get out here?” Shiro said. “We can’t leave the supply ship unguarded.”

“I got this.” Keith said sending his lion forward in the fray. The lasers between the red lion and the galran fighters put a light show with a few explosions here and there. Shiro was itching to join the fight, but he couldn’t leave the supply ship yet. He stood guard as a couple ships got pass Keith and engaged him. By that point the others had made it out. Shiro place Pidge in charge of the supply ship while the others took on the jets. Forming Voltron was out of the question at the moment.

The Castleship put up its particle barrier and started firing onto the warship as Pidge took out a few strays that got by. Shiro, Lance, Keith and Hunk were giving it their all on the jets when the warship started shooting. The lions easily dodged the cannons.

“Guys!” Pidge screamed. “The supply ship has been hit.”

Gho’s face appeared on the screen. “Our engines were hit and are in critical failure. We don’t have enough pods to get everyone off before the ship explodes.”

“Damnit. Keith, Pidge get them off that ship. Lance, Hunk cover them. I’m going to take out those canons.” Shiro ordered.

Keith spun around and made it to the supply ship in record time. Once some of the pods left, Keith and Pidge put the lions’ mouths over the hanger allowing the docking mechanisms to attach so the remaining Serrains could escape into the lions. Keith guided the group, but found one crying as he was dragged in.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked.

“My mate, she was showing our son the engines when we were hit. I have to go back for them!”

“It’s too dangerous, Totokki” One of them said pushing him forward.

“Were there others back there?” Keith asked.

“Yes.”

Keith gave a nod. “Get in red, she’ll get you to the castle.”

“You’re not flying us back?” One asked.

“No. Red can fly you there without me. I’m going to find the others and get them out.” Keith said hopping out of red’s mouth. “Go red.”

The lion let out a roar as the Serrians scurried inside before the docking door sealed shut and Red pulled away. “Pidge.”

“I overheard you, I stayed as well.” Pidge said and appeared in hallway next to him.

“You two better hurry, the ship doesn’t have long before it explodes.” Coran chimed. Meaning the whole group knew they were still in there. Shiro is going to be so pissed.

“You two are going to be the death of me.” Shiro sighed. Yep he was pissed. At least Keith and Pidge were in this together.

They ran to the back of the ship where debris was blocking the path. They cleared it quickly and ran to the airlock doors where the outside was torn open with seven floating bodies, four Boraki and three Serrian. Keith closed his eyes pressing his helmet against the door.

A sudden cry caught both his and Pidge’s attention they turned and spotted a foot underneath a metal sheet. Keith lifted and they spotted a mother unconscious with a young Serrian. Pidge dragged them out and carried the child on her back while Keith took the mother. They headed back to the emergency pod doors where they ran into Gho, three of his crew members and four more Serrians.

“You’re still here?” Keith wide eyed.

“We had to clear the ship first.” Gho said. “There’s one more escape pod.”

Gho took the lead opening the airlock to the hanger when a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. Gho crumpled to the floor as Keith dropped the Serrian he was carrying and summoned his bayard. He charged in spotted a large Galra taller than Shiro with huge ears, yellow eyes, and a scar running down the middle of his face. Beside him were two robot sentries that he sent forward.

“Pidge get them out of here.” Keith order cutting down the first sentry and slicing through the second one’s arms. Pidge kept her guard up as she led the group to the escape pod. She opened the pod for the Serrians and Boraki’s to get in. The commander was fast though and grabbed her arm throwing her across the room.

“Pidge!” Keith shouted taking down the second sentry. He charged the commander only for him to turn around and point his finger at Keith. In an instant a flash of pain went through Keith’s thigh. He fell to the ground screaming, grabbing his leg. He looked down to find his flight suit singe opened and melt onto the burnt skin of his thigh. Keith let out a painful breath and looked up. Just in time to see Pidge swinging her bayard at the commander, but he easily caught her arm, picked her up and slammed her down into the floor.

“No!” Keith shouted.

The commander chuckled lifting Pidge’s limp body when suddenly two of the Boraki body slammed into him making him drop Pidge. Although she landed hard, Pidge groaned and moved to sit up just as the Boraki were slammed on floor next to her. The commander unsheathed a sword and chuckled again.

“Zarkon won’t mind if I just bring him your heads. Less weight to carry.” The commander said raising his sword.

“No!” Keith grounded out getting to his hands and knees despite the pain he was in. The commander swung his sword and Pidge flinched. Keith yelled reaching his hand out. A huge fire ball burst from his hand and swallowed the commander’s body. The screamed out, dropping his sword trying to knock the flames off. The Boraki took this chance to grab Pidge and carry her to the escape pod. A Serrian grabbed Keith and dragged him on to the pod just in time. The doors shut and it took off.

Keith was gasping as he watched the ship explode and large pieces of debris were flying their way. Red appeared in front of the escape pod protecting it. Keith’s sight began to blur as he dropped his head back.

“We took out the warship.” Shiro’s voice was faint. “Keith, Pidge, what’s your status…th…Pi…”

Keith’s world went dark.

Trolar. It was the Boraki’s sister planet and had a similar ecosystem to Serres with no sentient beings living there. A perfect home for the Serrians to restart. The Castle was there for a movement helping the remaining Serrians to reunite with their families and get settled. Gho barely made it to a healing which held him for two quintants, the same amount of time as Keith. Pidge only needed a quintent for her concussion. Melted clothes on burnt skin took a little longer. But Keith made it out okay with faint scar on his thigh.

Allura had no clue who the commander was, but she said he had to have been high ranking to be able to use lightning. There was of course a celebration for Keith finally being able to use his fire. Even though Pidge’s life was in danger, Keith’s stomach churned at the idea of someone, galra or not, burning to death. Even though Shiro told him the commander would have died in the explosion, it didn’t get rid of the fact that Keith lit a living being on fire.

Keith found himself hiding in Red’s hanger most of the time since he got out of the pod. Remembering the sight and screaming made Keith vomit twice already and his stomach was rolling again as he sat on Red’s paw.

“Keith,” Allura’s voice caught his attention and he sat up. She looked worried so he jumped to stand before her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Keith said, but he knew he didn’t sound convincing.

Allura looked up at red and gave a sad smile. “When my father became the red paladin, he was scared of the fire that came with the lion. He feared it because he was scared of hurting those he cared about. He tried for the longest time to not use it, but then one day the fire came out and his lack control caused great damage. Instead of fearing it any longer, he worked with it to understand it and use it to help and save people. Although he still feared his power, he didn’t let it control him.”

Keith closed his eyes. “When I was younger my father was a firefighter. On his last call, he managed to save a kid, but was trapped in the process. I…never got to tell him how much I loved him. Never got to say goodbye.”

“I think he knew.” Allura said softly. “Fathers…tend to know those things even when we miss the chance to say it.”

Keith looked at Allura to find her smiling with tears running down her cheek. In that moment, he knew that Allura understood how he felt. Scared or not, Keith was the Red Paladin of Voltron and he had to learn to control his fire.


	2. Accidents and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training accidents happens and oh hey there's a meteor shower were there's not supposed to be one

_“Keith, there may be a day when I won’t come home.”_

_Keith looked up at his father who was looking out at the horizon. The sunset making his face glow orange as they sat on the cliff side eating their popsicles. “Dad?”_

_ His father smiled looking down at Keith before pulling him into a tight hug. “My job is dangerous and sometimes I wonder myself if it’ll be my last day. In those moments, I want you to know that I’m always thinking about you. That I will always love you.” _

_ “I love you, too, dad.” Keith muffled against his father’s shirt._

_The warmth of his father suddenly became overbearing and Keith pulled away to find that his father’s face wasn’t glowing orange from the sun anymore, but from the flames surrounding them. His father was on his knees with his legs trapped underneath burning wood beams and yet smiled with his face covered in scratches and soot._

_Keith pulled at his dad’s shirt, but was easily picked up by him. His father’s lips moved, but Keith couldn’t hear what he was saying. His father closed his eyes before throwing Keith through the window. Keith reached out calling for his father._

“Dad!” Keith screamed, his arm reaching up to the ceiling. He took several breaths before sitting up and rubbing the sweat off his face. Keith turned on the bed bringing his feet to the floor and leaned over, dropping his head staring at his hands.

Knowing he wouldn’t get anymore sleep, Keith decided to get dressed and grabbed his armor to get some training in. As he walked down to the training deck, he heard movement in the kitchen and stopped by. Hunk was stress cooking strange recipes using ingredients he’s been picking up from each planet they’ve stopped on.

Pidge was typing away at her laptop, a new plant in a pot next to her. She looked up at it, sticking her tongue out as she narrowed her eyes. A small vine grew from the plant and Pidge smiled before typing furiously at her computer. Lance was next to her making water rings on the table with his finger. He seemed disappointed with the shape and moved the water back into the glass.

“What are you guys doing up?” Keith found himself asking before he realized it.

Pidge was the only one to not jump from the new voice in the room. Hunk nearly dropped the pan he was holding and Lance jumped in his chair.

“Oh, evening Keith, or morning now I guess.” Hunk said with a strained smile.

“Mullet, why do you have startle us like that?” Lance said. “I was focusing.”

“What’s up with you guys?”

“They’re stressed about not being able to control their elements. Hunk had a nightmare and woke Lance up to talk about it. I haven’t gone to sleep yet.” Pidge explained still typing away.

“You’d be freaked out too if you had dreamed about accidently crushing your friends.” Hunk sighed. “Maybe I shouldn’t be the yellow paladin.”

“Hunk, man we talked about this.” Lance said. “The yellow lion chose you for a reason. You may not see it yet, but he did so trust that your lion knows what he’s doing in choosing you. And believe in yourself more. If anybody can pull off earth moving, its you.”

“Thanks, Lance.” Hunk said with watery eyes.

“What about you Keith? What has you up this late?” Pidge asked finally looking up.

Keith looked away from them. “I wanted to get some training in.”

“Liar.” Lance said with a sneer. “You had nightmare.”

“No.” Keith said. “Unlike you, I actually get up early to train.”

“Scared of turning someone into a crisp?” Lance prodded ignoring the jab.

“Lance, stop it.” Hunk said. “It’s not funny being scared of your element.”

“I’m not scared.” Keith snapped.

“Oh sorry, I just meant…well…Keith it’s okay to be scared.” Hunk said softly. “I’m scared of a lot of things, so I’m used to it, but you’re not really scared of anything. If you find something you’re scared of, I just want you to know that it’s okay, because we’re all scared of something.”

“Hunk, you’re rambling.” Keith said.

“Jeez, mullet, you don’t need to be such a jerk.” Lance said.

“Lance, stop calling me that.” Keith snapped. “Hunk, I appreciate it, but I’m not scared.”

Before they could say anything else, Keith walked away.

“Man, what is his problem?” Lance snapped and Keith hesitated the next step, but then kept going as Pidge’s muffle voice responded.

Pidge stared at her plant as she spoke. “You know, Hunk may be right. I think Keith is scared. You guys weren’t on the Boraki ship with us. When Keith set that Galra commander on fire, he looked so devastated. It saved us, but at the same time I think it wasn’t what Keith wanted to happen.”

“Of course not. None of us want to actually kill anybody.” Lance said with a glare. “But this is war and death going to happen. We need to accept that each of us will have blood on our hands before this is over.”

Hunk and Pidge both looked down at the floor. The thought never really came up to them, but it was true. They would be fools to think otherwise. Are fools for not thinking about it at all. Hunk scratched the back of his head.

“Do you think Keith is struggling with killing someone?” Hunk asked softly.

“Maybe.” Pidge said.

Lance crossed his arms on the table and laid his head down on them. Will he feel the same after taking a life? Will he have nightmares and deal with it on his own? He didn’t want to think about it. “How’s that new recipe coming, Hunk?”

“Oh, right.” Hunk said with forced enthusiasm.

Keith had been training for five vargas when they others came in for their daily team building exercises that Shiro deemed necessary. Which it probably was. However, Keith didn’t want to be around anybody right now. All morning he had fire coming out when he’d least expect it. The flames would just appear, then when he wanted them to, they wouldn’t come out. He was honestly getting frustrated with himself.

Team building exercises which including blindfolded water balloon fights and the Altean version of laser tag. The water balloon was teams of two that had the shooter blindfolded and the target calling out where to aim for the other team’s target. The laser tag was just like on earth’s except in complete darkness. Also, it hurt tens times more since the lasers were real.

Keith and Pidge were paired up for the water balloon fight and beat Lance and Hunk by a land slide. The laser tag was a free for all that included Shiro. That was interesting to say the least. Then they had to work together against Coran and Allura who were using their versions of night vision goggles.

Altean’s night vision goggles looked like the thin sunglasses that cost hundreds of dollars on Earth and they could see almost clearly with them. As in they could see color like it was day time. They were the coolest glasses and Pidge was determined to apply the technology to their helmets.

Keith and Lance might have both ‘accidently’ shot each other which started an all-out war between the two. Shiro had to split them up and lecture them about responsibility, team work, and respect towards training equipment. In the end they lost all four matches against Allura and Coran.

All four were ready to call it a day when Shiro called for one more exercise. Hand to hand combat. Lance and Pidge groaned, with Keith joining internally, and Hunk pouted silently.

“There might be a time when you only have your hands. You need to know how to protect yourselves and each other.” Shiro said. “Keith, lay down and pretend to be unconscious. Lance will protect him from the three us. Lance your goal is to get Keith to the safety of Coran and Allura.”

Allura and Coran both stood on the other side of the training deck waving at them.

“Well I’m dead.” Keith snorted as he laid down with his hands behind his head.

“Hey!” Lance yelled.

“Keith.” Shiro sighed rubbing a hand over his face. “Have faith in your team.”

“I have faith.” Keith said not moving from his spot. “That Lance will get me killed.”

“Yeah, because I’m going kill you myself.” Lance grounded out.

“Enough!” Shiro snapped. “This isn’t the Garrison. We are at war and we need to be prepared. You need to stop arguing with each other and start learning how to work together. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.” Keith said keeping his eyes away. Lance looked at the ground repeating after Keith.

They got into their formations with Lance taking guard in front of Keith, Pidge and Hunk beside Shiro. Shiro told Hunk and Pidge to go after Lance, distracting him while Shiro went around them from behind. He grabbed Keith’s body and held him up with his galra hand at Keith’s throat.

“Surrender or he dies.” Shiro said calmly and Lance turned around only to be tackled by Pidge. Shiro let out a sigh letting Keith go. “You would both either be captured or dead.”

Keith sent a glare to Lance who glared back. “What, Mullet?”

“I told you so.”

Lance laid down dramatically. “Okay, you show us how it’s done then.”

Keith didn’t respond, just got into his stance. Shiro just shook his head as he ordered Hunk and Pidge back in place. Hunk and Pidge went in as Shiro ran around them. Keith easily blocked Hunk’s punch and kicked him back before grabbing Pidge’s leg as she tried to kick him. Keith spun around throwing Pidge’s body at Shiro just before he got to Lance. Shiro caught her as they were knocked to the ground and Keith ran to Lance grabbing his ankle.

“Hey, easy I’m attached here!” Lance shouted as Keith started dragging him as he ran.

“Unconscious people don’t talk.” Keith said as he pulled Lance across the floor.

Before Lance could respond, a shot of green wrapped around Keith’s leg and pulled him to the ground. They both looked back in time to see Pidge smiling holding her bayard and Hunk aiming his at them. Lance shouted. Keith grabbed Pidge’s bayard pulling her forward onto the floor, but she activated her electricity and shocked Keith. He fell to the ground in a ball groaning right next to Lance.

“Good job Pidge.” Shiro said grabbing Lance, but then Keith swung his foot in the air aiming for Shiro’s head and barely missing when Shiro pulled back. Keith went on the offensive punching and kicking at Shiro, pushing him back. Shiro dodged and blocked, not trying to attack when Keith spun around kicking him in the stomach then taking off to Hunk and Pidge who were going after Lance again.

Pidge ran forward, but Keith easily knocked her down with a side kick then went to punch Hunk who yelped and fell back. Pidge had got up with a scowl and went for Keith again only to miss when she tried to punch him. Hunk jumped in to help, but Keith was easily holding them off. He knocked them back down then grabbed Lance only for Shiro to land a punch out of nowhere, pushing him back.

Shiro and Keith were going back and forth with others watching at this point. Hunk stood up next to Pidge and they both nodded to each other before rushing in.

“Keith behind you!” Lance shouted.

Keith turned in time to step out of Hunk’s way and spin Pidge around before knocking her to the ground. Shiro came at him and Keith spun around and got behind him ready to throw his next punch. Shiro noticed in time and turned as he stepped back getting out of the way. Just as Keith would have landed the punch a large fire ball came out of his fist right where Pidge was laying on the ground.

Keith’s breathing stopped as his and Pidge’s eyes widen. They all shouted her name when Hunk covered her body just as the fire ball hit.

Shiro and Lance ran to them as Keith dropped to his knees watching as they put the fire on Hunk’s back out. The fire had burned through his flight suit and his clothes in those few seconds. Even from where Keith was, he could see the severe burns covering Hunk’s back. Allura ran up as Shiro and Lance had gently laid Hunk on his stomach so Pidge could get out from under him. Her face was of pure horror as she looked at Hunks back.

The smell of burnt flesh reached Keith’s nose and his stomach churned. Lance glared at him as he stomped forward and grabbed Keith’s chest plate bringing him up to his feet. Keith knew Lance was yelling, but the sounds weren’t reaching his brain. He couldn’t make out what Lance was saying as he was shaking and pushing until Shiro got between them. Keith found himself on his knees again.

Shiro’s voice was so distant giving out orders to Lance. Something about helping Coran. Keith found himself standing up and walking over to Hunk. His face was scrunched up and covered in tears. Pidge was next to him, holding his hand. Allura had her glowing hands over the burns on Hunk’s back.

A hand grabbed Keith’s shoulder and he jumped. Shiro was next to him frowning. “It’s going to be okay.”

Keith shook his head pulling away. He took several steps back and took off running out of the training deck ignoring Shiro’s calls for him to come back. He ran through the castle, running into Lance and Coran, ignoring them as he kept going. He made it Red’s hanger where he went inside the lion and sat on the cockpit floor. He raised his knees up and went to put his head on his arms when he noticed his hand. The glove hand been burned away and his hand was raw and red with singed marks around his fingers. His hand felt numb. Just like his whole body.

Lance and Coran brought the stretcher in in record time, laying right next to Hunk. Allura took a deep breath pulling her hands away with a frown.

“The burns are far too severe. I don’t think I can heal him enough on my own.”

“His best chances are in a pod, Princess.” Coran said. “Let’s get him there quickly.”

They all worked together to put Hunk on the stretcher as gently as possible. Pidge didn’t let go of Hunk’s hand as they rushed through the corridors to the Med bay where Coran went to the computer setting up a pod while Shiro got Hunk out of his armor. They had to skip on the cryosuit in fear of causing Hunk any unnecessary pain. Shiro and Allura placed him in the pod while Pidge helped Coran input data on the computer.

Lance was pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his fists glaring at the floor. His jaw was clenched so tight his might break a tooth, but he could care less. He turned to face the door.

“I’m going to make him pay for this.” Lance snapped.

“Lance, calm down.” Shiro ordered.

“Calm down? He hurt my friend! He could have hurt Pidge, too.”

“Keith didn’t mean to do it.” Shiro said. “It was an accident.”

“Controlling fire is no easy task and I know Keith would never intentionally hurt any of you.” Allura chimed in.

“Exactly. Lance, this was an unfortunate accident and Keith may already be feeling like the worst person in the universe right now. There’s no need to make the situation worse.”

Lance opened his mouth to respond, but an alert came up on the computer and Coran spoke. “Quiznak.”

“What is it, Coran?” Allura asked.

“Just a tick.” Coran said typing away until the red light went away and the sound of the pod activating. Coran stepped back with a hum. “Bad news, princess. We’ve ran out of the Cryro serum. The good news is we had just enough to heal up Hunk. Bad news if anybody else gets hurt, though, we can’t use the pods to heal them.”

“Yeah, but Allura can heal us if we get hurt.” Lance said.

“Yes and no.” Allura said bringing her hands together. “I must be honest with you. I had just started learning how to heal before I was put to sleep. I’m not quite as skilled as I wish I was.”

“Not only that, but healing takes a great deal of energy and say we are in a battle with the castle, Allura may not have the energy to heal afterwards. Or vice versa she may not have the energy to get the castle out of danger.”

“So, you’re a novice too.” Pidge said.

“In healing, yes.” Allura said with a nod.

“So, can we get more of this serum?” Shiro asked.

“I can make it, but we’ll need the sap from a Crarusian Minor tree, pollen from the vipper viner plant, and spit from a cloomper. Luckily they’re all on the same planet of Anui.” Coran said.

“Coran, set a course.” Allura said walking to the door.

Coran followed her out of the room leaving the paladins alone. Pidge sat next to Hunk’s pod bringing her knees to her chest and laying her head down. Shiro patted Lance’s shoulder as he walked out leaving the teen brooding.

Shiro checked Keith’s room first, but found it empty. Knowing he wouldn’t be on the training deck, Shiro went to Red’s hanger and found the Red Lion already opening her mouth to let him in. Shiro frowned and walked up into the cockpit where he found Keith hunched up against the wall. Keith looked so small.

Shiro didn’t want to startle him. “Keith?” When he didn’t get a response, Shiro sat down next to him. “Hunk is going to be okay, but we used the last of the healing serum for the cryopods so we have to go get some more ingredients to make more.”

It remained quiet for a good ten minutes before Shiro reached out and pulled Keith into a side hug. “It was an accident Keith. It wasn’t your fault.” Keith’s grip on his legs tightened. “None of us have full control of our elements either. You’re not the only one.” 

“Just the only one to hurt my teammate.” Keith mumbled.

“Accidents happen. Keith. We can only learn from them and grow stronger.” Shiro said. “This wasn’t your fault. Just like your father’s death wasn’t your fault.”

Keith pulled away and lifted his head showing the tears running down his angry face. “Don’t, Shiro. Just…don’t.”

Shiro lifted his hands. “Okay, we won’t talk about it, but Keith, the longer you hold it in the harder it will be to control your fire. Your fear…”

Keith turned his head away, wiping at his tears and that’s when Shiro noticed his hand. “Keith, you’re hurt.”

Keith quickly hid his hand, but Shiro gently took his arm and pulled it back out to take a better look. Shiro frowned before standing up. “Come on, let’s see if Allura can heal it.”

“No.” Keith said remaining in his spot.

“Keith—”

“I said no. Please Shiro just leave me alone.” Keith begged.

Shiro let out a sigh knowing that it was a losing battle when Keith was like this. “At least let me bandage it so it doesn’t get infected.”

Keith didn’t respond to that, so Shiro started looking around the cockpit for a first aid kit when a small door suddenly popped open on its own. Shiro went to it finding what he was looking for and rubbed the wall, thanking Red. Shiro went back to Keith and nudged his arm. Keith gave in holding his hand out.

Shiro popped open the first aid kit and took out some burn cream and the bandages. He was glad he took the time to study the first aid kits Coran supplied them and knew what was what just by the shapes and colors. Altean was not a language easily learned. He put on some gloves and spread the cream over Keith’s hand. Keith flinched and hissed as Shiro worked.

The burn covered Keith’s whole palm and around his fingers. The top of his hand had a nasty looking blister on top of it, so Shiro was extra careful with it. When Shiro was done, Keith’s hand was wrapped completely to his fingertips.

“Can you close your hand?” Shiro asked. Keith’s hand shook, but he made a loose fist. They locked eyes for a moment before Shiro gave a nod. “Keep an eye on it and don’t try to use it unless you have to.”

Shiro cleaned up the kit and put it back where he found it before turning back to Keith who was now leaning against the wall looking out of Red’s windows. “You should get some rest.”

“How long will Hunk be in the cryopod?” Keith asked.

“About a quintant.” Shiro said. “Come on, Keith.”

Keith closed his eyes before getting himself up and walking out of Red with Shiro following close behind.

When Hunk woke up, he was greeted by all his friend’s faces, well almost all of them. Lance and Pidge were all over him asking how he was feeling, if he was hurting and so on. He answered absentmindedly noting Keith’s absence. He looked around the room just to be sure.

“Is…Keith okay?” Hunk asked and the room became silent for a split second.

“Why are you worried about him?” Lance asked with a glare. “After what he did…”

“He didn’t mean to.” Hunk said softly. “I know he didn’t. You guys know that, too, right?”

Lance looked away crossing his arms. “Accident or not, he hurt you, Hunk. It can’t be swept under the rug. What if it happens again? What it’s worse? He needs to get control of his element”

Hunk frowned. “Yeah, but who are we to say anything? It could have been anyone of us, Lance. None of us know what we’re doing here, so accidents are going to happen.”

“Still.” Lance said. “He should at least apologize.”

“He will.” Shiro said. “Just give him time.”

“He should have been here waiting with the rest of us. He should have been the first one to say something, but no, he’s off pouting and we let him do it. Why, he’s nothing special.” Lance snapped. “You’re all being too lenient on him.”

“We would do the same if it was you.” Shiro said.

Lance shook his head. “I don’t have an element that can kill somebody if I accidently splash them!”

“You could drown them.” Pidge said and Lance glared at her. “I’m saying that we all have the potential to hurt and kill. We don’t understand our capabilities yet so we can’t condemn Keith for it.”

“Fine. Whatever. Don’t look for me to forgive him so quickly.” Lance said stomping out. 

Shiro shook his head. Pidge smiled at Hunk. “I bet you’re hungry. Why don’t you go get changed and we’ll eat something?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Hunk said.

Hunk didn’t go straight to the kitchen when he got changed, instead he knocked on Keith’s door. When he didn’t get an answer, he opened it up to find it empty. He checked the training deck really quick, but found it empty too. He could check Red’s hanger, but decided to meet with Pidge first. She had made him something simple using the food goo and some of his spices. It was sweet of her.

They ate talking about the castle and how to incorporate Green’s camouflage technology into their defenses and possibly the other lions. They were sitting there for several vargas when the door opened and Hunk looked up. Keith was frozen in the doorway. Hunk smiled and Keith looked away.

“Are you hungry? Pidge made this awesome food goo dish. I think I have some competition on this ship.” Hunk said with a laugh.

“Hunk, I…” Keith said quietly,

“It’s okay Keith.” Hunk said with a smile. “I forgive you.”

“No, it’s not!” Keith snapped glaring at the floor. “It’s not okay. I hurt you because I’m not strong enough to control my powers.”

“Keith, we’re all in the same boat here.” Pidge said. “Besides if anybody is going to get the hang of this its you. You’re a natural.”

“Yeah, I mean look at Lance, he can’t even hold his water for more than a few seconds at a time.” Hunk laughed. “We’re a team. Training accidents will happen. I won’t be upset with you for it.”

Keith bit his lip before responding with a whisper. “Thank you. I’ll get better I promise I won’t let this happen again. And…and I am so sorry.”

“I know you will and again, man, I forgive you. No hard feelings here.” Hunks said with a smile. Keith gave a small smile back.

“You’re a great guy, Hunk.” Keith said before walking out of the room.

Three quintants passed in no time and despite Hunk saying that he was okay, Shiro postponed close combat training with each other. Any training they did was with the gladiator and even then, Keith made himself scarce choosing to train by himself in Red’s hanger. In fact, he spent most of his time there, rarely coming out unless prompted by Shiro. When he wasn’t trying to tame his fire, he was cleaning and working on Red. He found himself skipping meals when he lost track of time, but then would find a plate sitting by the door waiting for him. He’d eat then get back to it.

Sleeping didn’t come easy for Keith. Not in his room or in Red, so he’d lose himself fighting imaginary enemies. He was so tense and it got worse when fire came out when he didn’t want it to. His frustrations were getting the better of him. He sat underneath Red and laid down staring up at her. What was he doing wrong?

Hunk was testing out a new cookie recipe. Waiting in front of the oven hoping this batch would turn out right. Lance was behind him waiting to be the tester already dreading agreeing to do this. The first three batches turned out not so great. Okay bad. They turned out really bad. The first was hard as rocks, the second was overly gloopy, and the third one changed into a strange grey color and moved. Lance did not look forward to this batch.

When the oven dinged, Lance straightened up and watched Hunk pull them out. The smell was good so far, each cookie was uniformed and looked as normal as they could being purple. Hunk placed them on the counter with a smile.

“I think these turned out much better.” Hunk said. “I hope.”

“You’re pretty determined on getting this right.” Lance said hovering over Hunk.

“Yeah, you know we’ve all been a little bummed and, well, cookies brighten things up.” Hunk said. “Keith’s been really reclusive so I hope I can draw him out with these.”

Lance huffed with a frown and crossed his arms. He and Keith haven’t even _tried_ talking to each other since the day of the training deck. Hunk and Pidge have made some interaction with him at least. Even if they were short interactions.

“Here, the best time to try one is when they’re warm.” Hunk said picking a cookie up with a spatula. He placed it on a small plate and handed it over.

Lance huffed but tried the cookie nonetheless as Hunk tried one himself. He hummed chewing it and swallowed. “Not bad this time. Could be a little less fruity though.”

“I agree. I’ll use less of the weird berry sauce this time. Thanks Lance.” Hunk said already getting the ingredients in order to start on another batch.

“Sure. Come get me when the next batch is done, I’ll be on the training deck.” Lance said and left Hunk be.

Pidge and Coran were working on the castle’s generator room, making some adjustments to the system and testing out some of Pidge’s ideas. While they did that Shiro was with Allura on the bridge. Allura was flying the ship as Shiro helped her and give Pidge system readings on his end. Allura smiled.

“I hate to cut in, but I’ll need to finish your experimenting soon, Pidge. We’ll be arriving on Anui in a varga.” Allura said.

Shiro looked up from his screen spotting the massive orange and yellow planet. He let out a whistle. “That’s the planet?”

“Yes.” Allura said.

“Scanning planet.” Shiro said starting the scan. Within ticks it was complete. “Breathable air. Moderate temperatures. Non-life-threatening and minor threatening life forms found. I’m guessing that just means animals, Allura?”

“Anui never had inhabitants before, so I assume the life forms are what you would consider animals.” Allura said.

“Alright, let’s get everyone up here and briefed—” Shiro was interrupted by a large impact to the ship and sensors going off. Pidge’s face appeared on his screen.

“What was that?” Pidge asked.

“I don’t know, hang on.” Shiro said moving her face to the side and bringing up the damage when there was another a hit.

“Are we under attack?” Pidge asked. “We’re on our way up.”

“We’re not under attack, but we are in the path of oncoming meteors. Allura you have to get us out of here before we get hit again.” Shiro said.

“Working on it.” Allura said. “I don’t understand, these meteors shouldn’t be here right now.”

“It’s been ten thousand years since you guys have been here. The meteors path could have shifted over time.” Pidge said from her screen.

There were several more hits to the ship, shaking it. Shiro brought each of the paladins on the screen. Lance getting back on his feet on the training deck while Hunk was trying to save the food he was cooking, and Keith getting into his armor.

“Paladins, were going through a meteor shower.” Shiro announced. “Hang tight.”

“Shiro do we need to get in the lions?” Keith asked.

“Negative. Get to the bridge now.” Shiro said. The ship was bombarded and the power flickered. Pidge and Coran came through the door running to their seats. Pidge brought up her screen. “The number two thruster is out.”

There was another hard hit and Shiro watched as Keith fell in the hanger with a curse. Before Shiro could reprimand him, a meteor pierced the hull to the hanger and Keith was being sucked into the vacuum when the emergency shutters shut. Keith’s body slammed into the shutters then fell to the floor before slowly floating up.

“Keith!” Shiro gasped.

“Shiro, the arm to Red’s hanger has been compromised. Gravity has disconnected, oxygen disconnected, and thrusters disconnected.”

“Keith, do you copy?” Shiro asked, but got no response. No movement. “Pidge how much oxygen does he have?”

“What’s going on up there?” Lance called from the training deck.

“Lance, Hunk, get to the bridge now!” Shiro ordered. “Pidge.”

“Keith has a three dobashes and sixteen ticks of oxygen.” Pidge said typing away despite the constant slam of meteors.

“Allura!” Shiro called.

“I’m trying!” Allura said. “We’ve been knocked off course.

“Thrusters three and one are offline.” Pidge said. “We’re losing power throughout the castle.”

Shiro looked at Keith’s screen. “Keith, can you hear me? Keith do you copy? Damnit, wake up Keith!”

“Sh’ro.” Keith’s voice was broken and barely audible, but there.

“Keith, you don’t have much time. Get your helmet on and get to your lion.” Shiro order. Keith spun around, looking dazed, but reached out for his floating helmet. He kicked his feet and arms like he was swimming but wasn’t moving. “Use your boosters Keith.”

“Boosters? Oh right.” Keith mumbled. He managed to them to work and to got to his helmet. Keith slipped it on and went to red who opened her mouth and he went in. Shiro took a steady breath.

“Stay in Red for now Keith.” Shiro ordered then brought up Hunk who was still in the kitchen at the doors pulling at them. “Hunk what are you doing?” 

“I can’t get the doors open.” Hunk said.

Shiro looked to Lance struggling to keep his footing as he made his way down the corridors. The slamming continued until the screens disappeared. “Allura, we’re losing power.”

“I’m aware!” Allura said

“We’ve been knocked into Anui’s atmosphere.” Coran said. “Princess.”

“Prepare for crash landing!” Allura stated hanging on to her podiums.

“Pidge can you warn the others, my com is out.” Shiro said buckling into his chair.

Pidge buckled in then messed with her crippled screens until the others came up and she shared the warning, earning a panicked yell from both Lance and Hunk. The castle shook and jerked hard. Allura fell to the floor as the barrier around her fell.

“Princess.” Coran shouted getting up from his chair.

“I’ve lost the controls. We’re in a free fall.” Princess said.

“Pi…dge.” Keith’s broken voice came from her drying monitors.

“I copy Keith.”

“…Red out. I’ll try…slow our decent.” Keith said.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Pidge asked.

“It’s our only chance.” Shiro said. “Be careful Keith.”

The screens fizzled out as the last of the power went out. The castle jerked from Red’s departure and Coran helped Allura up. He walked her to his chair and had her sit down before strapping her in.

“Coran get yourself secured.” Allura ordered.

“Yes, Prin—”

The next jerk sent Coran into the computers hard. Allura called out his name as he slumped to the floor and she fought with herself to take off her restraints.

“Pidge, get back in your seat!” Shiro ordered as she ran across the bridge. She grabbed Coran under his arms.

“I got him.” Pidge shouted and quickly dragged him back to Hunk’s chair and got him buckled in when the next jerk sent her flying into the back of her own chair. She ignored the pain in her shoulder as she sat back down and buckled up.

Keith pushed Red through the hanger doors then out and around. They were breaking through the atmosphere of Anui and were falling fast. He flew red underneath the castle and pressed her back against then put his thrusters on full blast. Keith felt Red pushing with all her might as he held her steady. Keith kept looking at the counter until impact and the numbers flying over the screen.

“Come on, girl, we can’t let them hit this hard!” Keith shouted, pushing his Lion more. Red roared with all her might. Keith closed his eyes putting all of his faith in his lion. The ticks went by and Keith slowly opened his eyes to look at the numbers flying over the counter not slowing down.

“I’m sorry, guys.”


End file.
